


Две половинки

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Неграфичный секс, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: История Маринетт, заканчивающаяся грандиозным финалом.





	Две половинки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582200) by [Jequila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jequila/pseuds/Jequila). 



Когда Маринетт было пятнадцать, она стала Ледибаг.

Ее партнер, Кот Нуар, при малейшей возможности флиртовал с ней. К несчастью для него, Маринетт была влюблена в другого, очень привлекательного юношу, которого звали Адриан. И только из-за одного единственного обстоятельства она подарила свой первый поцелуй Коту Нуару, хотя он этого все равно не помнил.

\----- 

Когда ей было шестнадцать, Маринетт продолжала отвергать ухаживания своего партнера. Несмотря на то, что ее безответные чувства к Адриану постепенно превратились в обычную дружбу, она понимала, что никогда не сможет быть с Котом Нуаром. Серьезные отношения заставят их раскрыться друг другу, и это было то, чего Маринетт допустить не могла.

\-----

В семнадцать Ледибаг и Кот Нуар наконец начали встречаться с другими людьми. Они вместе смеялись, обсуждая отношения, и обнимались после неприятных расставаний. После стольких лет совместной работы, их доверие стало прочным, как камень, а дружба — крепкой, как никогда. Ледибаг знала, что без сомнений может следовать за Котом, и он чувствовал то же самое. Между партнерами никогда не возникало осуждения, только поддержка и сострадание.

\-----

В восемнадцать Кот Нуар едва не погиб. Акума была частью змеи, и оставались доли секунды до того, как она укусит Ледибаг. Он закрыл девушку своим телом как раз в тот момент, чтобы самому оказаться укушенным. После этого все, что он помнил, это как все его тело начало гореть изнутри. Его мышцы скрутили судороги, и он закричал, когда тело выгнулось дугой от ужасающей боли. А потом отключился. Он очнулся в апартаментах, которые приобрел в качестве «капиталовложения», но Ледибаг и Кот Нуар использовали их, как место для встреч и оказания друг другу первой помощи после особенно тяжелых сражений. Ледибаг спала в кресле, которое она подтащила к кровати. Она была вне трансформации, но надела одну из тех масок, которые они хранили здесь после множества неудобных ситуаций, возникающих из-за истечения времени трансформации. Иногда им требовалось куда больше времени для важных разговоров или же для восстановления после серьезных травм, так что Ледибаг купила несколько копий их масок. Они стали их спасением.

Адриан протянул руку к своему лицу, замечая, что она надела маску и на него. На другом конце комнаты на диване, он увидел Плагга, свернувшегося клубочком рядом с квами Ледибаг — Тикки.

— Ледибаг, — тихо позвал он ее, беря ее руки в свои. Она встрепенулась, кинулась к нему, спрашивая, болит ли у него где-нибудь, взбивала ему подушки. В конце концов, она начала гладить его по волосам, рассказывая о том, что с ним произошло.

Похоже, он представлял собой ужасное зрелище. Его тело извивалось, а в воздухе стояли его мученические крики. Не зная, как иначе помочь своему партнеру, Ледибаг пришлось победить акуму в одиночку и использовать силу исцеления, чтобы стереть все следы зла. К счастью, это касалось и яда, текущего по венам Кота Нуара. Он отключился из-за боли, поэтому Ледибаг переместила его сюда, в безопасное место, и надела на него маску раньше, чем трансформация сошла на нет. Плагг, как она сказала, тоже нуждался в длительном отдыхе.

В середине рассказа Ледибаг заплакала. Она продолжала сквозь слезы, забравшись к нему на кровать, и хранители камней чудес прильнули друг к другу. Маринетт, потому что крики напарника теперь всегда будут стоять у нее в ушах. Адриан, потому что на его месте могла оказаться она, а у Кота Нуара нет сил исцеления. Это могло стать концом.

Когда её слезы высохли, они продолжали лежать в объятиях друг друга. Кот, успокаивая, бормотал, что он в порядке, что она спасла его, что он не винит ее в перенесенной им боли. Ледибаг гладила его по лицу, мягко пожурила его за то, что он не в первый раз подверг себя опасности. Что она должна будет делать, если потеряет его, спросила она. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар были командой, но также они были самыми близкими друзьями. Единственными, кто знал секрет друг друга.

Это началось с мягких поцелуев Леди в его лицо, с выражения ее любви и радости от того, что он пришел в норму. Кот двинулся ровно настолько, чтобы поймать губами ее поцелуй. Она замерла от неожиданности, и он продолжил. Целуя ее мягко, медленно, прямо в слегка обветренные губы. После всего перенесенного за день стресса, и чистейшего облегчения, что ее партнер прошел через настолько болезненное испытание, она просто не могла воспротивиться. Она растворилась в его поцелуях, прижимаясь к нему еще ближе.

Их поцелуи были отчаянными. Руки хватали, прижимали, требовали. И, почувствовав, что сейчас они пересекут точку невозврата, Кот отстранился.

— Прости, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Если так продолжится… Я не уверен, что смогу остановиться. — Шелковистая на ощупь, не обтянутая перчаткой, рука легла на его щеку.

— Тогда не останавливайся. — Глаза Ледибаг, на фоне расширившихся зрачков, блистали ярчайшим оттенком синего. Он никогда не видел, чтобы они сияли так ярко.

— Ледибаг… — будучи ее самым близким другом, Кот прекрасно понимал, что Ледибаг рассталась уже с несколькими парнями, потому что не могла себя заставить спать с ними. Она хотела этого, но каждый раз не могла заставить себя почувствовать столь беззащитной, и отталкивала их прочь.

— Я доверяю тебе, Кот Нуар. Больше, чем кому-либо. И он занялся с ней любовью. Медленно. Бережно. Страстно.

\-----

Свой девятнадцатый год она провела работая над портфолио.

Кот Нуар был невероятно понимающим и принимал ее неизменное нежелание раскрывать свою личность и завязывать настоящие романтические отношения. Она умоляла его понять, что это нежелание происходит из ее неуверенности в самой себе, и он ни в чем не виноват. Он идеален.

Ледибаг, однако, была напугана перспективой, что ее партнеру в итоге раскроется правда. Она понимала, что даже если он разочаруется в ней настоящей, он без сомнений останется с ней, притворяясь из-за своей чистой преданности, что любит ее. И то, о чем бы она сама никогда бы не могла и помыслить. Кота Нуара нужно отпустить.

Они продолжили встречаться с другими, но когда они оба имели возлюбленных, было так просто сорваться вновь. Хватало жара особенно опасного боя или нескольких недель разлуки, и они вновь возвращались в апартаменты, в отчаянные прикосновения друг к другу.

Однажды она, пополняя аптечку и запасы еды в апартаментах, обнаружила Нуара, свернувшегося калачиком. Он сказал, что его бросила девушка. Его лучший друг уехал на выходные, а единственный член семьи снова находился в командировке. Он не мог находиться один в своем доме. Пустые комнаты только вторили его одиночеству.

Ледибаг давно знала, что Коту Нуару тяжело находиться одному. В один вечер он признался, что не может без нее, умоляя ее не уходить, когда акума была уже повержена. Он отчаянно нуждался в какой-нибудь компании, и в эту ночь их разговор обрисовал картину его печального детства.

Увидев его, свернувшегося на кровати, которую они часто делили, дорожки слез на его щеках, она не могла заставить себя уйти. Вместо этого, Ледибаг постаралась показать ему, как сильно она им дорожит.

Ледибаг перевернула его на живот, и медленно начала разминать его спину. Когда он наконец расслабился, она оставила на спине легкий поцелуй, там, где только что закончила массаж. Он счастливо замурлыкал, когда она продолжила прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вверх по спине, по плечам, вдоль подбородка, и, наконец, прикоснулась к его губам.

Кот снова перевернулся и потянул девушку на себя. Этой ночью они занимались любовью невероятно нежно, и Ледибаг постоянно повторяла, что он всегда будет ей дорог. Она даже осталась с ним после. Они не часто оставались в апартаментах после бурной ночи, ведь в масках было неудобно спать, но сегодня она поддерживала его всеми способами, какие могла придумать. На утро она получила несколько сообщений от своей обеспокоенной соседки по комнате, но благодарная улыбка на лице ее партнера стоила тирады встревоженной Альи.

\-----

Вскоре после ее двадцатого дня рождения, Маринетт предложили поехать на обучение к дизайнеру в Америку. Это была прекрасная возможность, и, несмотря на грусть от того, что она расстается с друзьями и семьей, все посоветовали ей принять это предложение.

Она плакала в день отлета, жутко нервничала и не была уверена, стоит ли делать этот шаг. Ее родители плакали вместе с ней так же, как и ее друзья. Кот Нуар проводил ее с улыбкой и прощальным поцелуем в лоб. Он не был в курсе всех подробностей, но знал, что это важный шаг для ее карьеры. Что это то, над чем она так старательно работала все эти годы.

Он позволил себе заплакать только когда она ушла.

\-----

Маринетт проводила каждую секунду своего времени, занимаясь шитьем или дизайном, когда ей было двадцать один.

\-----

В двадцать два она встретила Дэвида. Его семья вела бизнес по обслуживанию швейных машин, и он подумал, что она прекрасна. Он пригласил ее на свидание, когда она пришла за своей швейной машинкой. Ей не хватало общения только по телефону с друзьями и семьей, оставшимися в Париже, и она устала чувствовать себя одинокой. Она согласилась.

\-----

Маринетт очень много работала, когда ей было двадцать три. Это был последний год ее стажировки.

\-----

Ей было двадцать четыре, ее стажировка закончилась, и она могла вернуться домой. Маринетт осталась только потому, что Дэвид сделал ей предложение.

\-----

День свадьбы переносился несколько раз из-за различных обстоятельств, но в двадцать пять они, наконец, стали жить вместе, несмотря на то, что так и не поженились.

Поначалу все шло чудесно. Они просыпались вместе каждое утро и засыпали вместе каждую ночь. Он передвигал ее ткани, а она забывала, что ему не нравится грязная посуда, оставленная на столе. Это были маленькие привычки, с которыми они старались смириться.

\-----

Маринетт продолжала трудиться, разрабатывая свою первую профессиональную коллекцию, а также подрабатывая, чтобы оплачивать свою долю счетов. За один день до ее двадцать шестого дня рождения, он порвал с ней. Она оказалась не такой, как он думал, вот так он сказал. Она была слишком независимой, недостаточно полагалась на него. Она была достаточно сильной, чтобы быть самой по себе, и он чувствовал, что она в нем не нуждается.

Друзья, с которыми Маринетт познакомилась через Дэвида, стали на его сторону. Без жениха и друзей, которые удерживали бы ее здесь, она собрала вещи и вернулась домой.

Так же, как когда она покидала Париж, она плакала в аэропорту, а потом еще раз в самолете, на котором возвращалась домой. Чувство возвращения домой было настолько сильным, что Маринетт не могла перестать улыбаться даже сквозь слезы. Она умылась прямо перед тем, как самолет приземлился, но когда родные зажали ее в объятиях, новая волна слез хлынула из ее глаз.

Родной дом встретил ее огромным столом, заставленным любимыми блюдами. Ее отъезд из Америки был внезапным, и она была так рада видеть всех, так что ей нужно было объяснить, почему она рассталась с Дэвидом.

Алья была в бешенстве и хотела высказать ему все, что она о нем думает, но реакция родителей Маринетт была более спокойной. Они просто радовались, что все кончилось до свадьбы. Этот мужчина явно был не достоин жениться на их дочери, и это оградило ее от боли осознания, расстанься они позже.

Этой ночью Маринетт отправилась спать в свою старую комнату, чувствуя себя окруженной любовью и родным вещами. Тикки тоже была очень рада вернуться домой потому, что постоянно прячась от Дэвида, она невероятно скучала последние годы. Они собирались сказать ему о Ледибаг сразу после свадьбы, но сейчас она была счастлива, что они не зашли так далеко. Как сказали родители Маринетт, Дэвид того не стоил.

\-----

Следующие два дня ушли на то, чтобы подыскать квартиру, а также помещение для ее первого магазина одежды. Поняв, что она пока не может позволить себе магазин, Алья помогла ей создать сайт. Вместе с Альей и ее матерью, которые, как она почти забыла, имели достаточно опыта в ведении бизнеса, они составили план по созданию коллекции, наема профессиональных фотографов и приема заказов онлайн через новый сайт.

Помимо помощи с онлайн-магазином, Алья была бесценна в удержании Маринетт от того, чтобы погрузиться в пучину отчаяния из-за расставания. Подруга таскала ее во все их любимые места, и, к счастью, пресекла попытку Маринетт в порыве ярости отрезать себе волосы.

— Кого волнует, что ты отрастила их, потому что какой-то придурок попросил тебя об этом. Ты же любишь их! Отрезать их сейчас, то же самое, что отрезать себе нос назло своему лицу, — настаивала девушка в очках. И она была права. Маринетт обожала свои шелковистые, иссиня-черные волосы, которые развевались при ходьбе. Теперь, когда она их распускала, их длина достигала почти до поясницы. На работу ей обычно приходилось завязывать их в высокий хвост или делать крупный пучок. Так что она наслаждалась, когда позволяла себе распустить волосы.

— Если ты хочешь чувствовать себя больше, как Маринетт парижанка, а не американка… — Алья усмехнулась и взяла две резинки для волос. Маринетт не носила хвостики, они выглядели недостаточно подходящими для взрослой женщины. Но, черт возьми, ей не на кого производить впечатление. Почему бы и нет?

Хвостики навеяли ностальгию, и после двух дней напряженной работы Маринетт ощутила, что заслуживает передышку.

— Тикки? — она позвала квами, которая в этот момент перебирала коллекцию пуговиц. Когда Маринетт привлекла ее внимание, то широко улыбнулась и произнесла: — Трансформируй меня! Тикки радостно запищала и влетела в серьги. Они не перевоплощались с тех пор, как покинули Париж, и это стало последним паззлом, возвращающим их домой. Или не совсем последним, потому что кое-кого не хватало…

Ледибаг прыгала по крышам, прокладывая путь по зданиям. Раскаты смеха звенели над прекрасным городом, а два длинных, темных хвоста развевались вслед за нею. Ее радость заражала окружающих, и вскоре люди выбежали на улицы, крича ее имя. Ледибаг вернулась! Они кричали друг другу. Прошли годы после того, как она исчезла и оставила Кота Нуара одного, но теперь их Леди Удачи вернулась!

Спустя всего пятнадцать минут ее наслаждения прекрасным городом, знакомая фигура уже мчалась, как ракета, ей навстречу. Кот Нуар замер перед ней, глядя на нее, не веря своим глазам.

— Ты вернулась? — его голос охрип от волнения.

— Я вернулась! — радостно вскрикнула Ледибаг, прежде чем сильные руки охватили ее за талию. Он с легкостью поднял ее в воздух и закружился с ней, крича от радости. Когда он, наконец, опустил ее обратно на ноги, Кот заключил ее в объятия, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. Через мгновение наслаждения объятиями, она отступила.

— Давай, Котенок. Я не делала этого годами, пошли поиграем! — Ледибаг развернулась и кинулась бежать прочь, крикнув: — Поймай меня, если сможешь!

Она рванула вперед и бежала до тех пор, пока не обессилела, упиваясь ощущением свободы, по которому она так отчаянно скучала. Когда Кот наконец поймал ее, а она была уверена, что он с легкостью мог поймать ее с самого начала, они встали на верху крыши, с целой толпой людей, наблюдающих за ними с тротуара.

Жители Парижа до сих пор ликовали и праздновали ее возвращение, когда в ее голове зазвучал голос Тикки: Прошло так много времени, и я накопила много магии. Давай устроим нечто особенное. Вызови Талисман Удачи, но скажи вместо этого: «Благословение Леди»! Оно принесет удачу всем находящимся здесь.

Ледибаг никогда не слышала о подобном раньше, но она доверяла своей квами.

— Благословение Леди! — голос Ледибаг прозвенел над толпой, и, казалось, только становился громче. Йо-йо взлетело в небо, и крошечные розовые сердечки осыпались на людей. Каждый почувствовал прилив тепла, когда сердечко коснулось его кожи и исчезло.

— Желаю вам дня, полного Удачи Ледибаг! — крикнула она, когда люди снова зааплодировали. Кот, не желая больше делиться своей Леди с народом, подхватил ее, как принцессу.

— Простите, но боюсь мне придется украсть мою Леди, — за этим последовала волна освистываний, заставляя Ледибаг покрыться румянцем, пока она пыталась высвободиться из его хватки.

— Поставь меня на землю, Кот Нуар. Поставь меня на зе-е-е-е-е-ее-млю! – закричала она, когда он перепрыгивал с одного здания на другое, двигаясь невероятно быстро. Он стал гораздо быстрее, чем она помнила, и они за короткое время добрались до апартаментов. Она была тронута тем, что он оставил их и не продал.

— Ледибаг… скажи мне, что ты остаешься, — взмолился Кот. Он не мог принять, что она здесь только на время. Это походило на то, если бы утопающему дали кислородный баллон, а потом сразу же отобрали.

— Я остаюсь, — рука в красной перчатке погладила мужчину по щеке. И он действительно был уже мужчиной. В двадцать его можно было легко принять за подростка, но в двадцать шесть в Коте Нуаре можно было безошибочно увидеть зрелого и уверенного в себе мужчину. Ледибаг было почти неловко смотреть на него, но он смотрел на нее в ответ. Принимая ее.

— Ты прекрасна, как никогда, моя Леди, — он поцеловал ее руку, и это было настолько привычным, что у нее закружилась голова.

— У меня ощущение, что я вернулась назад во времени, — призналась она, вызывая у него усмешку. — Что ж, я знаю еще кое-что, чем мы так любили заниматься в прошлом. Мы могли бы пойти тряхнуть стариной. — Кот пошевелил бровями, и она зарделась и захихикала, как маленькая девочка, которой когда-то она и была. С нею уже очень давно никто так открыто не заигрывал.

— Если только… — его пальцы скользнули между ее пальцами левой руки, ища намек на обручальное кольцо.

— Я была обручена, — ее улыбка дрогнула. — Но мы расстались.

Кот отбросил заигрывания и потянул ее за собой на кровать, где они свернулись калачиком напротив друг друга. Она рассказала ему все, и почему-то ей стало легче. Каждый раз, когда она думала о своем бывшем женихе, чувство печали становилось слабее, уступая место облегчению. Дэвид не подходил ей, и ей повезло, что она сумела это понять и рассталась с ним.

Кот, который впервые услышал эту историю, придерживался более резкого мнения о ее положении. Мысль о том, что тот, кому повезло обручиться с его леди, бросил ее, казалась ему непостижимой.

— Он дурак, раз не сумел оценить тебя по достоинству. Отношения, в которых ты должна полностью полагаться на него, невероятно нездоровые, — он замолчал, притягивая ее к себе. — Я так рад, что ты здесь. Ледибаг почувствовала, как последняя капля стресса и депрессии наконец оставляют ее, и расслабилась в его руках.

— Я тоже, — она судорожно вздохнула. — Я никогда не чувствовала себя собой больше, чем когда я с тобой.

Он прижал ее к себе еще сильнее, прежде чем наклониться, чтобы поцеловать девушку, которую умудрился упустить. Она выгибалась под его прикосновениями, слегка постанывая, когда Кот Нуар целовал ее шею. Они ненадолго остановились, чтобы снять трансформацию и надеть маски, которые Кот держал здесь все эти годы, а потом продолжить начатое.

Теперь Кот имел доступ к куда большим участкам кожи, чем когда их Камни Чудес были активированы. Он продолжил прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по ее телу, останавливаясь только затем, чтобы уделить внимание всем чувствительным местам Ледибаг.

Она так давно не испытывала такого внимания, поклонения ее телу… — Никто не любил меня так, как ты, Кот Нуар, — сказала она, затаив дыхание.

— Никто не знает тебя, как я, — ответил он, глядя на нее из-под ресниц, и вернулся к изучению ее правой выступающей бедренной косточки.

И они оба были правы. Он знал, что означает каждое движение ее мышц, он знал ее и сильные, и слабые места, и он уважал ее. Он уважал всю ее, и она доверяла ему все. Этой ночью они занимались любовью особенно пылко.

И это приведет к последствиям, к которым им придется приложить усилия, чтобы справиться с ними в будущем. К счастью, Кот Нуар мог гарантировать, что не отвернется и примет ожидаемые последствия.

\-----

Шли недели, и Маринетт поселилась в новой квартире и запустила онлайн бизнес. У нее уже появились заказы, благодаря Алье и ее Ледиблогу, на котором произошел всплеск активности с момента ее возвращения. Каждый заказчик говорил о ее продуктах, и из уст в уста информация о ее магазине распространялась и дальше. Несмотря на занятость, Маринетт находила время и на родителей, и на Алью, и на некоторых старых друзей, с которыми она воссоединилась, и, конечно же, на Кота Нуара.

Ввиду отсутствия акум, героям больше не надо было патрулировать город, но они проводили время, гоняясь друг за другом по Парижу и предотвращая мелкие преступления, которые попадались им на пути. Патрулирование чаще всего заканчивалось Ледибаг, прижимающейся к Нуару, который тащил ее в свою «берлогу», чтобы заняться с ней любовью.

Она никогда не была так счастлива. Даже когда она что-то подхватила, это не остановило Маринетт от наслаждения пребыванием в родном городе. Она просто попросила Алью какое-то время держаться подальше от ресторанов, потому что резкие запахи вызывали у нее тошноту, но в целом, все было нормально.

Продолжающиеся бурные ночи с Котом Нуаром были более чем замечательными.

Через несколько недель, когда недомогание лучшей подруги так и не прошло, Алья забеспокоилась. Когда Маринетт чуть не свалилась перед ней в обморок, та поняла, что с нее хватит. Маринетт затолкали в машину Альи и отправили к доктору. На его вопросы девушка лишь закатила глаза и сказала, что она в порядке.

Но она не была в порядке, когда услышала то, что вынужден был сказать ей доктор.

\-----

Она понятия не имела, что делать. Маринетт сидела у врача, чтобы получить результаты с ее прошлого визита, и это было совсем не то, что она ожидала. Она была осторожна. Как такое могло с ней произойти? Что она скажет родителям, или Алье, или Коту?

— Маринетт? — Тикки взлетела перед ней. На ее милой мордочке читалось нескрываемое беспокойство. Она находилась в сумочке, когда доктор сообщил молодой женщине новости. — Ты в порядке? — Маринетт тихо кивнула, не обращая внимания на слезы, бегущие по щекам. — Это плохо? — нерешительно спросила квами.

Хвостики заметались, когда Маринетт потрясла головой. — Нет, Тикки. — Она не могла заставить себя пожалеть о том, что в итоге и привело ее сюда. — Просто это все сложно. — Чтобы принять это легко. Это изменит всю ее жизнь, и, возможно, не только ее.

— Ты собираешься рассказать родителям? — спросила квами, когда Маринетт спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Да. Вскоре я не смогу это спрятать. Но, Тикки… Что… Что мне делать? — ее голос был пронизан страданием. — Я не знаю, смогу ли справиться сама, но я не хочу ни на кого давить, чтобы заставить мне помочь. И боже, что будет с Ледибаг? Я только вернулась, Кот будет убит горем, если я снова исчезну.

Квами лишь пожала плечиками.

— Ты не первая Ледибаг, которой нужно взять перерыв. Что с Нуаром… Маринетт, Хищной Моли больше нет. Не так уж и опасно теперь открывать свои личности. Не думаешь ли ты, что он ждал тебя достаточно долго?

Маринетт обдумала это и решительно кивнула.

— Ты права, Кот был предельно терпелив, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Пора позволить ему принять решение: действительно ли я это то, чего он хочет, или же нужно позволить ему наконец двигаться дальше.

\-----

Кот Нуар всегда быстро находил Ледибаг. Будто у него было это шестое чувство, или же установленные оповещения от гугла, которые всегда сообщали ему, если замечали Ледибаг.

— Добрый вечер, моя Леди. Вы особенно прекрасны сегодня, если позволите, — он поцеловал ее руку в знак приветствия. Она лишь слабо улыбнулась, не зная, что именно — волнение или ее положение — виновато в том, что она ощущает тошноту. Кот подошел ближе, пристально изучая ее лицо.

— Все хорошо? — он нахмурился. Ледибаг вздохнула и прильнула к его теплому телу. — Мы можем пропустить сегодня патрулирование и пойти сразу в апартаменты? 

Она не могла сдержать улыбку, когда одетый в кожу мужчина пошевелил бровями.

— Не для этого. Нам надо серьезно поговорить. Его поведение тут же изменилось, а уши поникли.

— Ты же не уходишь снова? — его голос был тихим, будто он едва мог произнести это вслух. — Нет… — она замолчала. — Я не ухожу, но собираюсь взять перерыв, и какое-то время перестать быть Ледибаг. Рука в черной перчатке потянулась, чтобы взять ее руку. Она дрожала.

— На сколько? — Зеленые глаза впились в голубые.

— Здесь не место для обсуждений.

Они посмотрели вниз с крыши, видя глядевших на них с любопытством граждан. Партнер понимающе кивнул, и герои отправились в свое пристанище. Как только они оказались внутри, Ледибаг оказалась в объятиях сильных, обтянутых в черную кожу рук.

— Не оставляй меня. Я не выдержу, если снова останусь один. — Девушка, нахмурившись, потянула его к их общей кровати.

— Кот, ты встречался с кем-нибудь, пока меня не было? — Ледибаг не могла решить, какой ответ сделает ей больнее: что он встречался с другими женщинами, или же все это время был один, тоскуя по ней, пока она успела обручиться и почти вышла замуж.

— Немного, — пробормотал он ей в ключицу. — Но все они лишь использовали меня для того, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице, или принимали меня за денежный мешок. Или когда я начинал вести себя, как настоящий я — как Кот Нуар — они бросали меня. — Ледибаг хотела проклясть всех этих ужасных девушек, чтобы помочь ее бедному котенку.

— Они не были тобой, — закончил Кот, прижимаясь к ней еще сильней.

Как она и думала, он так и не смог отпустить свою любовь, свою страсть.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Кот Нуар? — вопрошала она его. — Секса? Любви? Свадьбы и…и детей? — она подозревала, что он и не думал далеко в будущее, но ее опасения были моментально развеяны.

— Господи, Ледибаг… Это моя мечта, но знаешь, я никогда не буду подталкивать тебя на подобное. — Он погладил ее волосы когтистой рукой. — Я знаю, как ты относишься к тому, чтобы встречаться вне костюмов. И, конечно, в то время пока Кот был готов продолжать сохранять секрет масок, если это потребуется, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар не могли официально сыграть свадьбу. Им придется раскрыть друг другу свои личности, чтобы подписать свидетельство о браке.

— Ты хочешь детей? — она начала прощупывать почву. — Ты действительно хочешь быть со мной, даже если будет означать, что придется уйти в отставку, как герою, или, по крайней мере, быть более осторожным. Отец не может рисковать собой, как ты привык делать. Кот, это будет означать конец твоей свободы. — Голубые глаза смотрели в сторону. Она не могла видеть противоречие, которое, несомненно, отобразилось на его лице.

Кот Нуар выглядел необычайно серьезным, и рукой повернул ее лицо к себе.

— Когда я был подростком, свободой для меня была возможность сбежать от жизни с отцом, который не обращал на меня внимания, и каждая минута моей жизни была распланирована его секретарем. После этого, моей свободой стала возможность видеть тебя. — В глазах Ледибаг защипало от слез. Если его свобода означала быть с ней, как он жил все эти несколько лет? — Ледибаг, я люблю тебя. Я хочу разделить с тобой свою жизнь и я на все готов, чтобы ты была моей. Это больше не глупые подростковые разговоры, я давно повзрослел, Ледибаг. Ты всегда была для меня всем.

Его искреннее признание было последней каплей. И Ледибаг наконец разрыдалась. Она не могла признаться себе, что хотела услышать именно это. Она была все еще напугана его реакцией, а также их будущим, но должна была заставить себя двигаться вперед. Время пришло.

— Я беременна, — выпалила она. Он выглядел напуганным, и ее сердце упало. Он схватил ее за плечи, болезненно вонзаясь когтями в кожу.

— Не возвращайся к нему! — взвыл он. — Он кинул тебя, он не заслуживает даже знать об этом! Я буду помогать, обещаю. Я обо всем позабочусь! Ледибаг с растерянностью наблюдала за его паникой.

— К кому? — медленно переспросила она.

— К тому американцу, — сплюнул он, будто это слово было на вкус чем-то гадким. И о. О.

— Нет… Кот… я на восьмой неделе. В Париже я уже три месяца. — Он смотрел на нее в той же панике.

— Я была только с тобой, с тех пор как вернулась, — пояснила она. Кот моргнул раз, второй, пока его глаза не расширились и взгляд не упал на ее живот. — Ты… ты носишь котят? Моих котят?

Она покраснела, убирая от себя его руки, пытающиеся пощупать ей живот, несмотря на то, что выпирать там было еще нечему.

— Не называй их так. Его. Один малыш, а не куча котят, — несмотря на ворчание, Ледибаг не могла спрятать улыбку. После неловкого начала, он хорошо воспринял новости.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сразу же задал он вопрос. — У меня есть деньги, если тебе нужно. Я хочу видеться с ним, пожалуйста, позволь мне. — Он был таким искренним, таким полным надежды.

— Конечно, я ни за что не заберу своего ребенка у его отца. — Кот повторил слово «отца», и его глаза засверкали от изумления.

— И я подумала… если мы хотим этого ребенка, мы обязаны знать, кто его родители. Ей было трудно это сказать, но еще труднее было отказаться от тайны личности, но ей было необходимо это сделать. Она не могла лишить своего ребенка возможности иметь отца только потому, что она испугалась того, что он может решить, что она не так прекрасна под маской, как он думал.

Ярко-зеленые глаза смотрели на нее в шоке. Они раскрылись до смешного широко, и Ледибаг выпустила смешок.

— Я никогда не думал… Я сдался… — бормотал молодой человек, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Сегодня был день неожиданных, шокирующих открытий. Возможно лучший день в его жизни. Нет, это был определенно лучший день в его жизни. Он заметил, как она вцепилась рукой в простыни, явно нервничая, как и он. Но он знал, что это было главным страхом Ледибаг с тех самых пор, как они начали свою борьбу против акум.

— Давай, я первый? — она подняла на него удивленный взгляд. Ледибаг предполагала, что он уже отчаялся узнать ее личность, но она поняла, что он пытается успокоить ее.

— Ладно, — прошептала она, одновременно страшась неизвестности и умирая от любопытства. Нельзя сказать, что ее никогда не интересовало, кто скрывается под черной кожаной маской. Кот Нуар глубоко вздохнул один раз, второй. Они оба нервно захихикали, осознание того, что после этого момента назад пути не будет, тяжелым камнем опустилось на их сердца. — Ладно, — сказал он, и вспышка зеленого света взметнулась вверх по его телу, растворяя черную кожу и открывая приличный на вид деловой костюм. Плагг помахал лапкой и устроился на широком плече.

— Привет, — светловолосый молодой человек был до жути ей знаком.

— Хм, мое настоящее имя...

— Адриан, — закончила она, и он моргнул в замешательстве, а потом кивнул.

— Ах, да. Я работаю моделью уже очень давно, так что, вероятно, поэтому ты смогла узнать меня... — но Леди отрицательно покачала головой. — О, боже. Нет, хм. Мы ходили вместе в школу. Я была безумно влюблена в тебя, и это так смущает! — Лицо Ледибаг горело ярким оттенком розового, а ладони были прижаты к щекам, нисколько не скрывая ее смущение.

— Погоди, серьезно? — Адриан не мог в это поверить. Она была так близка к нему все это время? Они ходили вместе в школу, в старшую школу? Колледж? Он умирал от желания это выяснить.

— Да, — негромко сказала она. — Ты наверняка меня не помнишь, это было так давно. — Она мысленно взяла себя в руки, чтобы пережить возможный отказ, и отменила трансформацию.

— Маринетт, — выдохнул он. Ее лицо все еще было красным, и он вспомнил, что это не так уж и необычно для нее. Маринетт была невероятно стеснительной, когда он впервые пришел к ним в класс. У нее заняло целый год, чтобы притереться к нему. Или, может, все было иначе, осознал он. Она так стеснялась, потому что была влюблена в него, и они смогли стать друзьями только потому, что она охладела к нему.

— Не могу поверить. Ты была буквально за моей спиной, и мы так и не поняли этого. Но если ты была влюблена в меня, и я был от тебя без ума, то сколько времени пропало зря! Мы могли бы быть вместе все эти годы! Маринетт ощутила головокружение от нахлынувшего облегчения. Ответ Кота, нет, Адриана выразил все их сожаление по поводу лет, проведенных в разлуке.

— Так ты все еще… — она провела рукой по своему животу. Ох, вау, она носит ребенка Адриана Агреста. Пятнадцатилетняя Маринетт наверняка бы рухнула в обморок от таких новостей.

— Конечно! — Адриан подполз к ней, чтобы прикоснуться, но замер, поколебавшись, и посмотрел на нее, прося разрешения. Он радостно улыбнулся, когда его Леди приложила его руку к своему животу. Может быть, он сейчас и плоский, но скоро каждый сможет увидеть его ребенка, их ребенка, растущего внутри нее. Внезапно Адриан соскочил с кровати и судорожно кинулся что-то искать по всем углам комнаты.

— Плагг, куда я его положил? Помоги мне найти! — Квами, казалось, прекрасно понял, о чем он говорит, без особого энтузиазма присоединившись к поискам.

— Оно вообще все еще здесь? — пробурчал крошечный кот. Тикки пожала плечами, когда Маринетт исподлобья посмотрела на нее. Через минуту или две, Адриан издал ликующий возглас и с победным выражением лица вернулся на кровать, где она его терпеливо ждала.

— Я купил его, когда мне стукнуло восемнадцать, — он выглядел взволнованным. — Я был уверен, что ты - моя вторая половинка, и я до сих пор верю, что так и есть. — Крупные руки завозились с маленькой коробочкой, которую он и искал, представляя ее взору тонкое золотое кольцо, усыпанное сверкающими камешками. Очень элегантное, и совсем не кричащее. Она отстраненно отметила, что на нем не было ничего, что бы могло зацепиться за ткани, с которыми она работала. Прекрасный и очень разумный выбор колечка для героя. Кот вложил душу в его выбор.

— Маринетт, ты выйдешь за меня? — она нервозно сглотнула. Они только что узнали имена друг друга, а он уже предлагает ей выйти за него? Но она уже беременна, и он абсолютно прав. Они знали друг друга с тех пор, как были практически детьми, и любили друг друга все это время. Судьба сделала их путь трудным и извилистым, но она твердо верила в то, что они являются двумя половинками единого целого, у которых, в конце концов, все наладится.

Адриан ерзал, как на иголках, пока она обдумывала его предложение. Его мысли перепрыгивали с одного более романтического способа сделать предложение на другой. Он перебрал сотни сценариев, когда был подростком и даже позднее. И сейчас он буквально потерпел неудачу в самом важном вопросе своей жизни на кровати в крошечных апартаментах. А что еще хуже, запоздало осознал он, что он забыл встать на одно колено. Может сделать это сейчас, или уже слишком поздно? Маринетт наконец положила конец его страданиям, протянув ему руку.

— Да. Да, я выйду за тебя, Адриан Агрест. — Он уставился на ее руку непонимающим взглядом, пока она не пошевелила безымянным пальчиком. Юноша так спешно кинулся надевать кольцо ей на палец, что оно выскользнуло у него из рук. Серьезность момента испарилась, когда Маринетт разразилась смехом, и Адриан заскулил под нос: — Неееет…— когда кольцо упало на пол и закатилось под диван.

— Что бы ты делал без меня? — усмехнулся Плагг, отдавая кольцо обратно Адриану, чтобы тот смог, наконец, надеть его на свою невесту, но Маринетт не могла заставить себя перестать хихикать. Она практически взяла себя в руки, когда столкнулась взглядом с Тикки и они обе снова начали посмеиваться.

— Мой галантный котенок, — выговорила она между смешками, пока он сидел рядом и дулся. В конце концов, он притянул ее к себе на колени, и она прильнула к его груди. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы надеть ей кольцо на палец.

— Оно прекрасно, — Маринетт, нежно улыбнувшись, повернулась к жениху. — Не такое прекрасное, как ты, Принцесса, — прошептал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее. Их поцелуи были нежными и неуверенными. Они оба чувствовали себя странно без масок. Несмотря на это, прикосновения их тел ощущались родными, и вскоре казалось абсолютно нормальным для Адриана гладить ее обнаженные скулы, а для Маринетт смотреть в его зеленые глаза и не видеть в них узкого кошачьего зрачка. Они занимались любовью медленно и страстно, заново открывая выражения удовольствия на не скрытых за масками лицах. После они остались в постели, просто наслаждаясь тем, что они вместе.

Внезапно, Маринетт резко села. В ее голове пронеслась пугающая мысль:

— Как я буду объяснять это Алье?! Она знает, что я даже не пыталась увидеться с тобой с тех пор, как вернулась. И, боже мой, она убьет меня, если я скажу ей, что я была Ледибаг все это время. Адриан только рассмеялся и потянул свою прекрасную невесту обратно к себе. — Мы справимся с этим вместе, — счастливо промурлыкал он, утыкаясь носом в ее щеку.

— Мы со всем справимся вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4273537)


End file.
